The unexpected
by Broken in silence
Summary: what happens when a simple argument turns into something unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Authors note: this is my first attempt at this kind of fic, so I hope it's good… the first paragraph explains what's happening and then it goes to show how… it's easy to follow though_

_**Title- the unexpected**_

_Bonnie laid there on the bed sweat dripping from her forehead, her body was on fire, Damon had his face buried deep in her fluids his tongue felt like hot liquid as it plunged in and out of her tight hole. Damon made sure he nibble and bit at her clit, he liked when she fought the urge to snatch at his hair, like she wasn't capable of being anymore elated than she already was, sometimes going as far as biting down on lip nearly drawing blood to muffled the excitement he made her feel..._

_ Damon and Bonnie have been playing a dangerous game with each other since she saved his life, always trading insults and only mere tolerate for each other, for the sake of Elena and Stefan._

_Bonnie had went to the Salvatore house looking for Elena, but instead she did the last thing she expected to do and with the last person she expected to do it with._

_ Damon had opened the door with that dumb ass smug smirk on his face he looked genuinely surprised to see the little witch standing on his door step. _

"_Are you lost or stupid! to come here alone, after how you lied?" Damon stood there smug and self-righteous because of his near death experience streaming from her lie._

"_Yeah! I lied, but I also helped to save you... So get over it" Bonnie brushed past Damon heading for the pallor area of the house._

"_What do you want?" Damon asked a little baffled for words, because she didn't feel any shame or guilt about what she had done, much like he felt when he killed people. _

"_I'm here looking for Elena, I figured she'd be here... considering her and Stefan are like Siamese twins, it's kind of annoying" Bonnie sarcastically laughed. As Damon cackled._

"_Yeah, they are quite annoying" Damon poured himself a drink because he actually agrees with her about something. "Would you... like a drink?" Damon poured two glasses looking at her._

"_No thanks" Bonnie looked around the pallor taking on the collection of books. "come on loosen up, you're so uptight all the time" Damon smirked cocky walking toward her, pretending to trip aimming directly for her shirt._

"_You did that on purpose" Bonnie wipes herself annoyed by his actions. Damon smirked at her enjoying the frustration. "Just like you, purposely didn't disable Emily's device" Damon turned his back to her laughing._

" _I don't need Emily's Device, to take you out, right here and now" Bonnie squinted her eyes irritated. As Damon turned to face her squinting his eyes as well, "you wanna go witch, then let's go" Damon walked right up to her standing inches from her face._

_Damon hadn't felt this much passion and fire course through his body in so long, and the only time Bonnie ever felt alive was when she was putting Damon Salvatore in his place. grabbing Damon by the back of his shaggy hair, Bonnie pressing her quaking lips against his evening daring to bite down on Damon's bottom lip, wondering for a second would he have the gumption to return the favor; Damon lifted the petite girl into his arms carrying her the bed suckling at her neck and lips grazing his fangs against her lips and neck never biting although he was extremely tempted._

_Damon and Bonnie fell onto the bed ripping at their clothes; Bonnie unbuckled his belt while Damon lifted her shirt over head rubbing his hands across her cheeks, brushing her hair from that gorgeous face. He wanted to look at her, take note of this moment in his mind, Bonnie gazed back at him, neither could explain what was happening, but what they knew for sure was that it felt right._

"_This is crazy, right?" Bonnie said taking breathes in between kissing Damon, as they fell back onto the bed. _

"_Yes! but it's my kind of crazy" Damon whispered into her ear, kissing down her earlobe and neck swirling his tongue around in a circle and sucking it as if he was ready to brand her with his mark; making his way to her supple caramel breast he could hear the intense throbbing of her heart._

"_Someone's anxious..." Damon smirked, placing subtle kisses on her navel. "actually..." Bonnie trailed off, taking a deep breath gazing at those beautiful blue eyes._

"_oh, we'll go slow" Damon Said making his way further down still in his unbuttoned jeans he was standing at attention down blow. so Damon got on knees pulling her pants and panties off in one quick motion; He looked in awe for a moment at this precious gift between her legs, she felt nervous because this was first time anyone besides herself have seen this part of her. He quickly gave her ease when smiled that beautiful smile, parting her legs Damon dove straight in._

"_You like me on my knees? don't you!" Damon licked his lips sensually, as if what was on them was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. _

"_Absolutely" Bonnie bit down into her bottom lip trying not squirm under the pleasure that was Damon Salvatore's, Devilish tongue._

"_Is it good?" Damon asked spreading her thighs further apart; he knew she was enjoying it but he liked having his ego stroked._

"_Don't talk just-" Bonnie's eyes rolled in the back of her head pressing his head back to her pulsating lower lips. she wanted to enjoy this and Damon was being a bit chatty for her to fully enjoy what was happening._

_Bonnie entangled her hands in his hair preparing for the next phase of their little escapades', Damon laid gently on her placing one to her face taking in for the first how breathtakingly she was._

"A_re you sure, about this?" Damon asked because he wanted her to be sure, because once they did this there was turning back; Bonnie only kissed him primal fully prepared for the changes, Damon took that as his Que; Damon inserted his throbbing anatomy into her tight warm walls, thrusting slowly in and out as he buried his face in her neck his fangs were protruding through, Bonnie never knew pleasure and pain could feel so good together her mind didn't know which to focus on, the pleasure or the pain as she sink her finger-nails into his neck scratching him, Good thing Damon's a vampire otherwise, he'd look like he got mulled by a lion._

_Bonnie and Damon's bodies were in sync thrusting and Ramming of sorts, it was quite pleasurable, so much so that neither of them heard the door open. "What the fuck is this?" Stefan normally didn't curse but Damon was having sex in his bed Bonnie sat up pushing Damon off her._

"_Bonnie!" Elena and Stefan looked at each other shocked closing the door quickly, Bonnie looked mortified and embarrassed, "this isn't your room?" Bonnie slapped Damon's chest who was laying there all smug._

"_Oh... I didn't mention, that this Stefan's room" Damon smirked at her shrugging callous, Bonnie just huffed grudgingly putting on her clothes, " I literally hate you" Bonnie said grabbing the door-knob, although what she said was total bullshit, she didn't hate him but she couldn't say what she really wanted at the moment." touché, Besides you'll get over" Damon smiled at Bonnie, As she left the room, bypassing Elena and Stefan who had many question._

_Damon and Bonnie had done the unexpected but what happens next….._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Thanks for the reviews… This was only going to be a one-shot but since you asked for it I will continue…_

_Chapter- __**front porches and Restaurants**_

"_No, no, no" Bonnie shook her head and waved her arms at Stefan and Elena who were just anxious for answers. As Bonnie practically flew down the stairs and out the front door._

"_What's with the furrowed brows?" Damon stood at Stefan's room door with the sheet wrapped snug around his waist his pale skin was sleekly glowing, _

_Damon stretched smiling. _

"_You and Bonnie were doing the horizontal tango, in my bed" Stefan was peeved, his normally brooded brow was creased in disgust._

"_The bed needed some sort of action, it's not like you Elena have been humping like bunnies lately" Damon said Sarcastic curling his lips, with a quick roll of his eyes at the two of them who averted eye contact from each other; because he was right they hadn't been inmate for a while now._

"_Don't be shy Elena, you can look, and yes!…this is what a real man looks like" Damon saw that she was avoiding looking at him._

"_I have to go find Bonnie" Elena hurried off, leaving Damon and Stefan staring at each other ._

_Damon was acting like he hadn't done something wrong and Stefan just couldn't believe that he was this surprised by Damon's actions; Really the only surprising thing about the situation was Bonnie._

"_You're cleaning my sheets" Stefan said entering his room. _

"_I think, I'll keep them" Damon replied walking away with a goofy grin on his face slyly inhaling the sheet._

"_Why?" Stefan looked confused watching Damon enter the bathroom._

"_Souvenir Stef-o" Damon shut the door behind him, cutting on the shower. Damon hesitated for a moment he couldn't imagine washing Bonnie's cinnamon and sugar smell of his silky firm abs, he wanted to keep her scent soaked in his pores. _

_It had been a week, and Bonnie and Damon hadn't seen each other, Bonnie refused to talk to Elena about how and why she slept with Damon. And Caroline knew something was up with Bonnie for the simple that she always got this mortified look on her face whenever she saw Elena and Stefan together or a part. but neither girl was telling and Stefan was too much of gentleman to gossip._

_ And much to Stefan's surprise Damon didn't boast about his latest conquest with the young Bonnie._

_Bonnie avoided any and all things Damon Salvatore related, and Damon was doing the usual flirting and feeding on all the unsuspecting females who fell at their feet's to be with him. but much to Damon's own selfish pride and ego he couldn't fulfill his manly duty because any and all females fell short since his tryst with the little witch; he felt tainted because all of him was consumed with wanting Bonnie and he wanted it to stop and the best way for that to happen is to hate her again._

_Damon watched her from outside, she was getting dressed in a strapless all white sun dress ; it was tight on curves it sucked tightly to her breast, Damon inhaled infatuated but he shook it off because he only came over to do one thing and that was to gain control himself and get rid of these strange needy feelings of wanting her..._

"_Would you like to be a shiskabob now, or later? " Bonnie felt inflamed at seeing that arrogant jackass standing on her porch._

_Damon tired to think of a clever comeback but his mind temporally shut-off, she was Beautiful and he realized, how much he had missed seeing her this past week._

"_That's no way to greet the person, who gave you the best fuck of your life" Damon held his hands to his chest pouting his lips at her._

"_Arrogant much?" Bonnie asked closing the door behind her, taking note that he was inching closer to her._

"_Very, considering how you were digging into my back" Damon leaned in close to her ._

_As she backed up thudding her head against the door lightly._

"_I wanted you to feel like you were doing something, besides what we did, will never happen again" Bonnie huffed clenching her jaw,with a quick lick of her lips._

_Damon felt insulted and turned on all at the same time framing her face; Damon pulled Bonnie into a passionate kiss, her lips tasted like cherries. That cinnamon and sugar smell flooded his senses again. So he pulled her closer falling against the door._

"_No! were not doing this" Bonnie slapped Damon hard across the face, which brought a grim look to his features, but it wasn't frightening though; it was a look of enjoyment. _

_All of sudden, this white concord pulls up and some guy in light-blue jeans with white button down shirt comes strolling towards them. he was very clean cut with a bright smile aimmed happily at Bonnie; he was slowly making his way to the porch._

"_Who's the metro sexual?" Damon asked annoyed, his voice had sarcasm behind the question which was more than his face could muster._

"H_e's my date, Markus" Bonnie said reapplying her lip gloss, as Damon blinked rapidly trying to wrap his mind around her going out with some random douche instead of choosing to be with him._

"_I don't want you to go out" Damon said quickly, grabbing her by the arm with this intense look melted on her._

"_I don't care! what you want, I'm going on out, besides you're a male whore go find someone else to play with" Bonnie kneeled her head for Damon to release her, and she turned to face her Date smiling._

"_Is everything okay, And who is he?" Markus asked eyeing Damon,who had his arms folded with his chest huffed out._

"_Everything's fine, he's nobody!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, as Markus opened her door helping her into the car, he rushs to the other side got in and drove off. _

_Damon got in his car following behind them. Bonnie saw that Damon was following, he wanted her to know; he was making it obvious that he wasn't just going to go away because she had a date, they weren't done yet._

_Having arrived at the restaurant, Bonnie couldn't exactly tell where Damon was in the restaurant; so she put on a show for his benefit ,laughing and touching Markus subtly, Damon hated that it bothered him so much, he wasn't suppose to care if she spent her days with other men. but it did and that made him need to hate her even more, but he 'll show her who's boss._

_Bonnie went to the ladies room to freshen up a little, closely followed by Damon who was waiting for the opportunity to get her alone finally. shutting the door behind him making sure to lock it, Damon swiftly grabbed Bonnie from behind. _

"_What the hell, are you doing?" Bonnie was furious that Damon had just ambushed her._

"_Don't talk just enjoy" Damon smirked almost grimly, Bonnie was a fun challenge as she struggled to be free from his grip but that only made him hold tighter, but not tight enough to bruise her._

_Damon pressed his swelling cock against her butt firmly pressing her against the wall; holding onto her wrist with one of his hands pressing her palms against the marble wall, and with the other hand Damon grabbed her thigh, roughly reaching up her sun dress sinking his two fingers underneath her thinly laced black panties dipping into her moist tight hole, Bonnie hung her head low trying to control the groans desperate to escape her lips._

"_You want me inside you! and I know, I wanna be inside you" Damon plunged his fingers deeper into her juices emoting those infamous groans she was holding back out of stubbornness._

"_Yesss!" Bonnie was biting down on her lip seriously over come she cursed that her body responded so easily to his touch, immediately hating that she had given in so easily._

"_To bad, I'm not in a giving mood" Damon stopped suddenly releasing her cockily laughing, smirking that damn smirk._

_Bonnie fixed her ruffled look, even more pissed that she had given into his little game, while Damon merely whistled smelling his fingers he thought the scent of her was intoxicating. he wouldn't of liked nothing more than to pleasure her right then and there, the words make love almost hovered above his thoughts but he wasn't ready to say or even think that yet._

"_Oh! I get it, you liked fucking me, But you prefer fucking with me instead" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest readying herself for the speech she had playing in her head for him._

"_Loved actually, I loved fucking you… the fucking with you part is just extra" Damon winked at her followed up with a smirk._

"_Okay Damon, so let's just count this as extra" Bonnie smiled innocently walking away from the smug vampire unlocking the door._

_Damon watched her walk away; feeling hot in his pants looking down at his boots he started stomping feverishly patting at his crotch and stomping shoes putting himself out quickly... running from the building a trail of smoke following behind him he stopped cold in his tracks circling around his classic mustang laughing,_

_ all four of his tires were melted._

"_Witch one, Vampire zero" Damon kicked his crispy tires frustrated as he walked off…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_I hope you like it I'm making it up as I go… so I hope its good P.S thanks to everyone that reviewed… I think it may just be two or three more chapters depends…._

_**Chapter- Payback has its rewards**_

_Stefan came in from outside having had a good laugh at the expense of Damon's car; Damon was outstretched in his bed drinking a glass of whiskey thinking of all the ways he could get back at the little witch, she started a slight fire in his pants, set his boots ablaze and the ultimate no, no, she messed with his car. _

_Stefan walked into his room seeing Damon._

"_Nice tires" Stefan laughed unbuttoning his shirt, he knew who had done that to Damon's tires._

"_That isn't funny, and she's gonna pay" Damon Swallowed his whiskey smirking deviously._

"_Damon, whatever you're planning… don't, it will only back fire and I mean that literally" Stefan said warning his older yet childishly stubborn brother._

"_Awe Stefan, I didn't know you cared so much" Damon raised his brow mockingly at Stefan._

"_I don't care, but next time she might not just melt your tires… It might be something more valuable" Stefan nodded his head towards Damon's valuables._

"_ooh... she tried" Damon touched himself just to make sure his jewels were still there , as he squinted his eyes thinking even harder of his payback._

"_Well, take that as a warning…. But it's you and there's no talking you out this ridiculous plan you've got twisting in that dangerous mind of yours, is there?" Stefan asked rhetorically._

"_Uh, no!" Damon shook his head drinking down the rest of his whiskey._

"_Don't say, I didn't warn you" Stefan pulled out some clothes._

"_So… Stefanie how goes the blue balls?" Damon couldn't resist the urge to pick on Stefan._

"_Get out off my bed and get out" Stefan became quickly annoyed whenever Damon brought up the fact that he and Elena weren't having sex and Stefan was severely suffering._

_Damon chuckled leaving,he stopped putting his hand out to stop the closing door, and Stefan is beyond irritated._

"_Here's some brotherly advice, make good use of your hands" Damon smirked amused at Stefan's dilemma. flashing his hands in and out at Stefan walking away, Stefan slammed the door shut._

_The next day was particularly weird for Bonnie; people were giving her weird looks all day; although she never really did pay too much attention to her surroundings, so she was quite oblivious as to what peeked everyone's particular interest in her today either way she thought she probably wouldn't care._

_ Standing at her car, Bonnie saw Caroline storming towards her._

"_Hey! what's up?" Bonnie asked smiling at her beautiful best friend._

"_Why? are there a bunch flyers, that say I Bonnie Bennett lost my virginity to Damon Salvatore, hung up all over the place" Caroline held the flyer up with her cheeks sucked into her mouth._

"_What!" Bonnie snatched the flyer from Caroline her caramel cheeks turned a blazing red crumbling the paper._

"_Please say it isn't true, tell me! this is a big joke and you didn't lose your virginity to that walking disease" Caroline looked disgusted at the thought._

"_I'm gonna kill'em, I'm gonna kill him" Bonnie ignored Caroline's question laughing out of anger trying to keep from hyperventilating._

"_How many of these flyers are hanging up and where are they exactly" Bonnie said pissed and embarrassed._

"_oh my god, it's true" Caroline looked slack jawed and puzzled because, Bonnie went seventeen years without giving any guy a chance but that crazy son of bitch got the good's._

"_Caroline, snap out of it… I need you to tell me where they are" Bonnie was anxious and in a hurry to get the flyers down._

_Bonnie had managed to round up the flyers speeding into the Salvatore drive-way, Bonnie banged on the door impatiently. Stefan opened the door saying her flared nostrils and sucked in cheeks._

"_He's upstairs in the shower" Stefan moved out of the way taking that as a clue that he should leave because this wasn't going to some place he wanted be in the next couple of minutes._

_Bonnie barged into the bathroom pulling the shower curtain back; she swallowed hard although she was pissed it didn't change the fact that Damon looked dam sexy, the water running down that black chestnut hair, his washboard abs stained in soap, she smiled at the way he immediately swelled at seeing her but she was still pissed._

"_Looks like... someone's happy to see you" Damon winked at her wiggling his brows._

"_The feelings not manual ass, and I should kick yours for these damn flyers you put up" Bonnie throw the flyer at Damon, who was merely smiling at how hot she looked when she was mad._

"_I love it when you get all feisty" Damon smiled at her; his cock was hard he felt like it grew an extra inch._

"_this isn't feisty , it's pissed" Bonnie heaved her chest up and down trying to keep focus that she was mad and off the fact that Damon was so fucking sexy right now in all his glory._

"_How do you think, I felt about my tires… and that little show you put on at the restaurant with that flamboyant douchebag" Damon stepped out of the shower pressing his body against hers._

"_You deserve every horrible thing I do, and it's not like you don't contently flirt with every vagina you see" Bonnie put herself up against the sink trying to put distance between them._

"_Okay! I've got an idea,let's stop the games and just do what we want" Damon was in between her legs unbuttoning her pants making his way up her shirt._

"_No, I'm still pissed at you" Bonnie put her head back ,__as Damon put kisses on her neck licking his tongue down her throat ripping her shirt from her collarbone placing fiery kisses on her shoulders and neck._

_Bonnie was resisting but her body wanted him to devour her physically and mentally. he made her weak, but he was going to have to work for her, Bonnie pushed Damon Back buttoning her clothes back up._

"_I'm not Gonna make it that easy, for you" Bonnie gestures for the door._

"_You can't, just leave me like this" Damon made sure too stress the "you" as he licked his lips at her furrowing his brow._

"_Watch me" Bonnie left smiling cocky for once at the smug vampire._

"_I guess Stefan, isn't the only one, who has to use his hands" Damon groaned getting back into the shower, turning the hot water off leaving just cold._

_Tyler Lockwood was throwing party any and everybody welcome, Bonnie and Caroline had arrived at the same time, when Tyler saw Bonnie he couldn't keep himself from flirting with her non-stop. Bonnie who was looking smoking hot in her skin tight-jeans and strapless black bustier with a white and Black vest, her clothes didn't help the fact that she was positively gorgeous; she had the boys interests peeked, sadly Bonnie just wasn't interested in any of them._

_Stefan and Elena trailed into the party a half-hour later, they looked exhausted and annoyed, Stefan went straight for the cooler, in quick need of a drink._

"_thanks again, for letting me tag along" Damon smiled pompous because he had spent the whole ride over taking little pot shoots at the couples lack of a sex life._

"_Yeah, whatever "Elena ran her fingers through her hair walking away; also need of something, mainly she had to get away from Damon._

_Damon roamed his eyes over the house looking at all the pretty girls smiling that smirk, he was ready to dive in and flirt with every last one of them; that was until he spotted Bonnie dancing with Tyler, her arms were snug around his neck she looked a little buzzed and unfocused but she was enjoying herself Damon could tell. so he grabbed the first girl passing by compelling her to dance and throw herself at him outrageously; leading her to the floor Damon locked eyes with Bonnie whose features remained expressionless but she felt challenged by Damon so she pulled Tyler closer whispering into his ear._

_Stefan and Elena watched the two of them playing this game of cat and mouse neither was sure of who was the mouse or who was the cat._

"_I think... they like tormenting each other" Stefan said it like a statement swallowing his drink, while shaking his head._

"_Yep, I think they get some thrill from it" Elena also swallowed her drink looking at Stefan wanting to purge the question of why Stefan and she weren't being intimate; so she took his hand pulling him to the dance floor._

_The girl Damon had under compulsion was quickly becoming annoying so he broke it and sent her on her way, turning his attention to Bonnie who was being too cozy with Tyler. within minutes Damon was standing beside them._

"_You don't mind if I cut in?" Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand wrapping her in his arms, before Tyler as a chance to answer._

"_What happened to the mindless bimbo?… she get tired of you already" Bonnie smiled still holding her beer in hand swigging it._

"_More like, she was annoying" Damon slid his hand down to her butt fingers made subtle motions._

_Damon felt a tap on his shoulder; looking to his side he saw a pissed off Tyler to his left._

"_Dude, I wasn't done dancing with her" Tyler said it forceful pulling Damon back._

"_You looked done to me rumple stiltskin, so walk away" Damon dismissed Tyler turning back to Bonnie._

"_Fuck you dude! I was dancing with her first" Tyler went to take Bonnie's hand__._

"_Cool it okay, Tyler lets finish and Damon I'll talk to you later" Bonnie went to walk away with Tyler; but Damon thought it would be a better idea to punch Tyler's lights out first._

"_Now! shell we" Damon held out his hand for Bonnie, he looked completely oblivious to his actions._

"_What! the hell is wrong with you? your acting like some jealous ass" Bonnie looked up at Damon from the floor where Tyler laid out cold._

"_maybe, just maybe, I' am Jealous" Damon felt frustrated as he left._

_ now he felt weak because he was letting his emotions get the better of him, but the worst part was that he showing her that he felt more than she knew._

_Bonnie watched him walk away surprised by this sudden revelation that maybe they cared for each other beyond sex and beyond their little games….._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Thanks to those who have reviewed…. It's five in morning so if there are mistakes I'll correct them later today…. For now sleep is calling my name…._

_**Chapter -Kisses that mean nothing… but everything**_

Bonnie quickly Followed Damon, outside grabbing him by the forearm turning him toward her.

"Did you mean it, are you jealous, do you…Maybe, have some feelings for me"

Bonnie felt anxious and nervous to hear his answer.

"No! I was lying, I didn't mean it" Damon heard the urgency in her voice, but he had already let his emotions make him look weak once but he wouldn't twice.

"Good… you just made it, that much easier to walk away" Bonnie turned leaving disappointed that he had chosen to deny what he actually felt.

Damon wanted to stop her, but his feet wouldn't move he couldn't bring himself to budge out of his own stubbornness.

Damon sat in the parlor drinking, sulking rather, replaying his latest fuck up over and over in his mind. knocking out tiny Tim, wasn't his smartest move but what other way could he let Bonnie, know that he was feeling some strange emotion toward her; and seeing her with other guys made that emotion more profound, but interrupting his thoughts was Stefan, strolling in from his nightly run working off that built up stress, Stefan made his way into the parlor.

"I thought ,it was my job to be the brooding one" Stefan sat next to Damon on the leather sofa drinking from Damon class.

"Trust me Stefan, you've cornered the market on brooding…. But this isn't brooding its sulking" Damon corrected Stefan sarcastically sitting up.

"Okay then, why are you sulking?" Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's correction; because really what's the difference.

"It's that damn girl!" Damon looked flustered and frustrated at the mere thought of Bonnie.

"Who, Bonnie?" Stefan flashed a condescending smirk at Damon.

"I can't explain it… but she's like a wrecking ball to my emotions"

"well, well, I didn't think it was possible, but you like her… she makes big bad Damon feel his emotions" Stefan's voice was teasing and taunting.

"_No she doesn't , that's stupid, shut up_" Damon swallowed his drink leaving a cackling Stefan sitting there.

Damon stopped just outside the door, turning to face Stefan's chuckling face.

"Oh and Stef, at least my danglers,aren't this close to falling off" Damon mashed his index and thumb shut. walking away with a smile on his face.

The morning sun shined so bright, as Damon waited patiently on her porch, which was becoming very tiresome and the waiting only furthered his desires to kick the door down, but he wouldn't because he already has one too many strikes against him already…so he'll wait.

The door opened and Damon immediately peered infront of her smirking boyishly.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked with very little enthusiasm tilting her head.

"I want you, to invite me in" Damon leaned against her threshold.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell… you think I want you having access to me after how you tried to kill me" Bonnie slammed the door shut behind her.

"I figured, since we consummated our hate for one another you were over that"

Damon rolled his eyes unsure of why she even brought that up.

"I guess not" Bonnie shrugged not looking at him.

"What is this, really? Because, if this is your attempt at pushing me away it's quite pathetic" Damon straightens his posture cocking his brow.

"What do you care ? if I'm trying to push you away" Bonnie challenged him for an answer.

"Well, how do I say this….Damon doesn't apologize, but does Damon want apologize maybe" Damon couldn't believe how unconfident and nervous he sounded.

"First! before you finish, is Damon gonna continue to talk about himself in the third person, because Bonnie, finds it annoying" Bonnie's voice was full of sarcasm and glee at how unconfident he was.

it was the first time she ever witnessed that from Damon, who exuded that cocky swagger that he was the most beautiful motherfucker walking the face of this earth.

"Don't ! Don't look at me like that" Damon averted his gaze from her.

so they stood there silent.

"It was just nice to know, that you liked me for something other than my body" Bonnie broke the awkward silence between them.

"Yet, I have no idea, if you like me for my dangerously good looks or for the simple fact that rocked your world" Damon smirked relaxing his body against the railing.

"Way to ruin the moment, I actually can't pin point whether or not I actually like you" Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

"Oh come on …I'm not such a bad vampire" Damon smiled.

"Says the homicidal vampire, to the vampire hating witch" Bonnie responded quickly.

"What are you doing later?" Damon asked tilting his head smirking.

"Why?" Bonnie was curious, she was never sure when it involved Damon.

"I was thinking maybe, we could have dinner… I'll cook for you" Damon licked his lips standing, he stared out at the street.

"Umm….I'll call you, let you know" Bonnie wanted to scream "_yes_!" but she was still uneasy with her growing attachment to Damon.

"later then, Ciao Bella!" Damon left confident, that he'd see her later, Damon hadn't spoken Italian for anyone in years; but something came over him and the plans he'd have later.

Bonnie smiled at him, watching as he walked away; she was also sure that she would see him later… Bonnie hadn't called Damon, she decided to be spontaneous and just show up at the Salvatore residence. she wasn't exactly sure why but she felt like a little girl as she knocked on the door that was slightly already open….

"Hello! Damon, Stefan" Bonnie called out for anybody knocking as she pushed the door open. "Well that's not weird at all" making her way into the house heading for the parlor.

"Damon, are you in here?" Bonnie looked around not seeing Stefan leaned up against the couch.

"Damon, isn't here, he's probably out killing someone, or getting some unlike-"

Stefan slurred his words unable to hold back the laugh of irony, because he wasn't getting any and Bonnie and Damon were probably sleeping together.

"Have you been drinking Stefan?" Bonnie looked at the empty Bottle of scotch next to him,stepping closer to the couch.

"Yep little bit" Stefan nodded like a guilty child; he looked utterly cute Bonnie thought.

"hey! your Elena's best friend, does she still love me" He sounded almost heartbroken.

"Yes!, Stefan she loves you, very much" Bonnie rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Then, why doesn't she want me anymore?" Stefan was very vulnerable as he confided in her.

"I'm really not the right person, to ask about this" Bonnie wasn't exactly sure what the underlying problem was between Elena and Stefan.

"Why, not?" Stefan pouted his lips at her needing some hope for him and Elena and who better to give him that. other than person who knew her best.

"I understand your drunk and all, but I slept with your brother…. Whom I hated less than a week ago" Bonnie stood nodding sarcastically.

"But, she loves me?" Stefan put the empty glass to his mouth licking it.

"Okay, Umm, tell Damon, I stopped by…. And you no more drinking" Bonnie turned to leave unable to help him, but Stefan grabbed her hand quickly.

"No, don't go" Stefan smiled warmly at Bonnie.

Stefan pulled Bonnie down on the floor practically on top of him laughing at her; Bonnie placed her hand firmly on the floor in between his legs for leverage and the other on his chest also smiling at him this was really the closet they've ever been…

"Your pretty" Stefan caressed Bonnie's cheek.

"And your drunk" Bonnie smiled at him pulling back.

"Me being drunk as nothing to do with the fact that, you're beautiful" Stefan went for it pressing his firm lips to hers; she tasted delightful strawberry filled Stefan's mouth as he engulfed a surprised Bonnie with his lips the kiss lasted twenty seconds to long.

"Stefan!, we can't do this" Bonnie cleared her throat moving back from Stefan.

"Sorry, it's just that Elena and I haven't…. I didn't mean to" Stefan blow the air from his lungs heavily with a guilt ridden expression.

"It's okay; let's just get you some coffee" Bonnie helped Stefan to his feet.

Bonnie closed the door behind her; leaving she turned quickly seeing Damon, standing in the shadows.

"Burnt tires 400 dollars, Brand new shoes and pants 80 dollars… kicking my little brothers ass for kissing you priceless" Damon was sarcastic, but his iceberg blue's were completely different.

"It's not like you and I are exclusive, so that means, I'm free to kiss anybody I want"

"Not Stefan" Damon's words were blunt as they flew from his mouth.

"He's drunk… besides it was nothing" Bonnie averted her gaze from Damon because she actually thought _it was a nice kiss._

Damon searched her features before turning his back to her, he didn't want to seem insecure but he and Stefan had terrible history with women who loved and used them, women it seemed always chose him, before they chose Stefan to be loved and kept by. while Damon they use him as the stepping stone before tossing him aside, and although Damon would never admit it, Stefan's presence always made him uneasy….

"Are we still having dinner or should I leave" Bonnie asked unsure of where Damon's Head was.

"I think you should leave… I don't really feel like eating unless you're offering up yourself" Damon was cold and his expression was blank.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the jackass award goes to Damon Salvatore…. I said the kiss meant nothing but since you wanna be a child about it, call me when you grow up… on second thought don't call me at all" Bonnie walked off.

Stefan's face met Damon's fist as he opened the door, the drunken vampire was taken off guard by the hit, laying there dazed and confused he only made out the last of Damon's words.

"Next time, it want be your face"

Damon headed for the kitchen, he had a O positive soccer mom in his refrigerator dying to get ate, and maybe he and Bonnie could try again for their next official Date but with the two of them, this is not going to be easy not in the least bit…..

_**Side note there will be some Bamon, amorous next chapter this chapter was about getting to the surface of their budding feelings sort of…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own Nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith **_

_**Chapter- Parks and Trust…. **_

Damon stood over Stefan's bed looking down at him; Damon pulled the curtains back swiftly waking Stefan.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" Damon smirked holding a cup of blood handing it to Stefan.

"What is it?" Stefan asked wary, Damon was sneaky after all.

"It's Bambi…or would you have preferred Saint Bernard" Damon mocked Stefan's eating habit.

"No thanks!" Stefan put the glass down.

"Come on Stef, you don't honestly believe, I'd give you human blood…now do you?" Damon asked as if he were above doing something like that to Stefan.

"Yes!, I do… and you pretending that it's something, you're not capable of save it; for someone doesn't know you" Stefan got out of bed heading to the bathroom.

Damon shrugged thinking back to last night, Stefan and Bonnie locking lips had him seething on the inside.

"How's the Elena longing going, she still not interested in you touching her"

Damon smirked happy at Stefan's plight, no longer able to feel sorry Stefan; not after last night's little incident.

Elena appeared at the door… her furrowed brow beamed at Damon to shut-up and not talk about their situation.

"That's, really none of your business" Elena rolled her eyes at Damon, offended by his presence.

"Ooh! somebody's touchy...But then again you're not... But if you were I'm fairly sure Stefan, wouldn't be kissing my witch now would he?" Damon pouted his lips at the dismayed look on Elena face.

"Have a nice day" Damon drugged out his words slowly smirking at Elena; he loved being the one giving out bad news.

Stefan was speaking as he came from the bathroom, buttoning his shirt."Is this about the kiss…because if it is , it didn't-Elena" Stefan stopped, he looked guilty as she looked at him.

"What kiss?" Elena wanted to hear the words from his mouth, Damon was known for being a liar, which means there was still hope he didn't kiss her best friend.

"Damon, said something to you?" Stefan brooded his brow in a guilty manor averting eye-contact.

"What does it matter! unless, what he said is true?" Elena looked hurt and disappointed.

"I was drunk okay, and I kissed Bonnie" Stefan sighed heavily.

"How could you, kiss my best friend Stefan, being drunk is no excuse" Elena yelled at Stefan.

"I wasn't thinking straight… but you and I haven't exactly been intimate" Stefan kept his voice leveled.

"So, it's my fault that you kissed my best friend" Elena asked rhetorically.

Stefan stepped closer to Elena kissing her, but Elena retreated pushing him back.

"You see, I touch and you push me away… so tell me what is it?, what did I do wrong?" Stefan looked dumbfounded by her rejection.

"Maybe, I don't trust you, Stefan" Elena blurted out.

Stefan looked hurt and confused by this admission heading for the door, Stefan held it open for her to leave.

"I think you should leave" Stefan didn't look at her, Elena stepped through the door her back facing him, Elena turned just as Stefan shut the door.

Later that night…

Damon drove around the little witches block twice before finally parking his classic mustang across the street from her house; it was time for their date only she didn't know it, as Bonnie stood at her car rambling for her keys, that's when Damon suddenly tosses her over his broad shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie slammed her fist against his back.

"Your coming with me" Damon smirked, as he put her in the passenger seat strapping her in.

"You, could've just asked me to get in" Bonnie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"That wouldn't be any fun, and I'm all about the fun" Damon squinted curiously at her.

"I don't ,consider kidnapping fun" Bonnie shrugged.

"It's only kidnapping, if you don't want it" Damon smirked at her pulling off.

"So where are you taking me" Bonnie's voice was dry, but she was also curious; because she just never knew what was going happen because; every time they take two steps forwards they end up ten steps back.

"It's a surprise" Damon throws back on his dark shades smiling slyly.

Damon and Bonnie arrived at the excluded park, Bonnie got out of the car wary. Bonnie held onto the back of Damon's leather jacket following behind him as he led her into what seemed like the darkest area of the park, stopping Bonnie held her mouth open completely caught off guard at the site, laid out before her.

"You like it?" Damon wasn't known for showing his romantic side;

Damon thought of romance as a cliché but what the hell, for her he'd try.

"You did… good, Salvatore" Bonnie smiled taking a seat on the blanket.

Damon plopped down beside her a gleeful smirk tweaked his lips, eyeing her soulful green pearls that had a reflection of gold showed; him everything he'd ever need to know about how she felt, she probably hadn't any clue that he paid so much attention to every aspect of the person that she truly is, Bonnie turned smiling at him, it was a rare smile that she could be devastatingly close to falling for him because although Damon was enigma in itself she was fascinated by him; he awoken the secret parts of her and she liked it.

"Let's see, what you brought" Bonnie opened the basket pulling out a lemon.

"Oh, that's mine" Damon grabbed the lemon biting into it; ripping it apart handing her the other half.

"If, you don't mind me asking…. Why the lemon?" Bonnie took the other half biting it.

"I don't know, I never thought about it before… but now, oddly enough, it reminds me of you; it was the first thing I grabbed" Damon smiled at her warmly.

"So, basically you're saying...I remind of something bitter and blain" Bonnie scrunched her face offended and curious.

"Nooo!… lemon's are tangy and when you bite into them, it hits you like a punch to the face, it takes you of guard at first… but then you get past the initial shock and you realize... it's the best punch you've ever received in your life" Damon broke his gaze from Bonnie, who was looking at him with a new found nuance for lemon's.

Damon scooted closer to Bonnie kissing her dangerously rough but mostly with passion and desire; taking the lead Bonnie pushed Damon down on the blanket grabbing hold of his swollen anatomy rubbing her thumb over the tip trailing her hand up his chest she ripped his shrt open, licking his nipple biting down gracefully, Bonnie stopped removing her tiered gauze tube dress slowly.

Damon held his breath as her hair cascaded down her face and neck, placing his hands to her delicate cheek bones, Damon rolled her over trailing his tongue down from the nape of her neck, to her breast, going further down to her slightly trembling thighs he placed a fiery kiss in the center of her thigh squeezing her soft skin imprinting his fingertips in her thigh; Damon removed his pants quickly unable to control his primal animal urge to merge his soul with her, Damon trailed kisses from her thighs back up to her lips.

Rolling once more, Bonnie straddled Damon bracing herself as he entered, her muscles tightened around his throbbing cock, gasping as he thrust in her; it still hurt like hell but she couldn't control the desire to have him immersed deeper, so Damon gripped her plunging deeper resting his hand on the nape of her neck somehow he managed, to lock eyes with her, their bodies meshed together, fiery groans of pure pleasure flowed between them never breaking eyes contact.

they were sharing a honest moment of intimacy; it was consuming and scary but it was real and it was simply there's. Entangling his fingers through her hair Damon, felt his body becoming weak he was about to explode, but he held back so that they could enjoy in ecstasy together, taking a deep breath they trembled in sync, each of them panting heavily.

Bonnie hung her head back as Damon buried his face in her breast, it was killing him inside, to not sink his fangs into her supple caramel skin, his body was on fire as he held her so close to him and if he pulled her any closer she break in his arms.

Bonnie laid down on Damon's chest their legs entangled, as she trailed her finger up his creamy hair less chest. Bonnie found strange thoughts of love fluttering through her mind…maybe she thought this was love, but how could she be sure.

"Do you ever want ...the love that Stefan and Elena Have?" Bonnie made a circle with her finger across his nipple.

"Hell no!" Damon responded caressing her shoulder.

"Why not, what's wrong with having that kind of love?" Bonnie propped herself up onto her elbow, her bareback exposed.

"Because we don't need the cookie cutter ending, that's not who we are" Damon gazed at the stars.

"And what are we exactly?" Bonnie was extremely curious about how he saw the two of them.

"Unconventional and far less boring" Damon leaned in kissing her burning lips; pulling her underneath him once more, smiling traveling the tip of his finger across her lip Damon kissed her sensually.

"Guess who's ready for round two" Damon wiggled his at brows, as Bonnie giggled engulfing his lips with her's….


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter- maybe this is love**

_A week had passed and that faithful night had opened up new possibilities for Damon and Bonnie, she had been spending a lot of nights at the Salvatore boarding house and Damon loved it he was loving her._

_Damon soothes his ivory finger tips down her exposed caramel back, planting a soft kiss down her back, nibbling slightly, Bonnie slowly awakens a siren moan easing from those lips; as she looks over at Damon who is positioned on his side smiling almost innocently at her._

_"Hi!" Damon looked so angelic with the light beaming down on him, from the window as she smiled at him graciously._

_"Hi!" Bonnie rolled onto her back nestling closer to Damon, kissing his pouty lips._

_"Its morning, oh shit! its morning" Bonnie pushed Damon reaching for her clothes._

_"What?" Damon asked coyly, placing kisses on her shoulder._

_"I have to go, before my father wakes up" Bonnie sprung up putting on her shirt and pants._

_"We wouldn't have this problem, if you would just invite me in" Damon smiled pulling her back down the bed kissing her neck._

_"I would invite you in, if I thought I could trust you" Bonnie pats his shoulder removing herself from his stunned grip._

_Damon quickly dressed following after her, on the drive her home, he thought of all the reasons why she should trust him, but none of them, he thought would sound right gracing his dangerous lips._

_Getting out of the car, Damon and Bonnie stood on her porch; he stood pressed up against Bonnie, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair._

_"Looks like, he might still be sleeping" Bonnie took a deep breath, as she turned the key in the door. she turned to give Damon a kiss goodbye._

_"Lucky for us" Damon pulled her to the side pushing her against railing of the side of the house; Bonnie looked at him seeing that he wants to purge himself of the thoughts picking at his brain._

_"What is it?" Bonnie tugged at his shirt playfully._

_Damon frowned. "How come... you don't trust me?"Damon had this neediness in his words that he didn't like._

_Before Bonnie could answer the door swings open and her immediate reaction is for her father to not see Damon, so she pushes him over the railing suddenly. "Dad, hey!" Bonnie says nervously smiling brightly._

_"Get in here, we have to have a long conversation about the rules of this house" Bonnie nodded as Mr. Bennett stepped aside, so that his daughter could enter before him. "And whoever you are, go home, now!" Mr. Bennett went inside and closed the door. _

_

* * *

_

_Bonnie, Caroline and Matt are comfortably centered in the middle table at the mystic grill enjoying a little friendly down time, Elena and Stefan walk in and Bonnie swears that Elena gives her a dirty look but then it's gone. while she addresses her happily, with Stefan carrying this guilt riddled look whenever he looks at Bonnie who always gives him assured smiled that everything isn't ruined between them._

_"When I come back from ladies room, I'll tell all about the brand new Bennett rules" Bonnie shakes her head at how ridiculous her father is. Elena follows closely behind her._

_Bonnie opened the door of the girls stall to a fuming Elena, Bonnie closed the door behind her she knew off hand why Elena must be upset; heading her to the sink Bonnie follded her arm ready for the verbel tongue of Elena._

_"Did you kiss Stefan?" Elena blurted it out._

_Bonnie's first thought is that she is really getting tired of being ambushed in bathrooms._

_"It was more like Stefan kissed me, but he was drunk" Bonnie wasn't exactly sure how to approach this conversation._

_"That's no excuse you're my best friend, how could you do that to me?" Elena raised her voice._

_"Whoa, it's not like I planned for Stefan to kiss me, he was just feeling a little neglected… so don't try the self-righteous act on me because you're not giving your boyfriend what he needs" the words came from Bonnie so coyly it almost sounded harsh._

_Elena took a moment to reflex her own actions towards Stefan and why this distance between them was growing rapidly by each passing Day, bypassing Bonnie ,Elena leaves._

_

* * *

_

_Stefan was sitting alone at the mystic grill brooding compelling the bartender into giving him drinks, taking the spot next to him, is Caroline who looks sympathetic towards him._

_"Is everything alright Stefan?" Caroline asked looking at Stefan._

_"Define what you mean by alright, because if you mean does your life not suck, well than no… my girlfriend is repulsed by me… I kissed Bonnie and the funny thing is I don't regret it, I'm glad I did it" Stefan laughed to himself. _

_"You kissed Bonnie?" Caroline looked stunned and shocked at Stefan's candor, she thought thank God for liquor and the awesome fake ID he must have. _

_"Yep, laid a big one on her" Stefan felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Did he also tell you, how he got his lights punched out for doing that, and that if it ever happened again... he'd be eating his own teeth for breakfast, lunch and Dinner" _

_Damon let off a scolding laugh smirking at Caroline._

_"Possessive much?" Caroline rolled her dark blues. "Awe care, you'll understand one day if somebody ever considers you worthy enough" Damon swallowed his bourbon; Damon could be downright vicious to Caroline._

_"I guess that goes for you two…considering Bonnie kissed your brother, who in my opinion is a major step up from the likes of you" Caroline smirked walking off._

_"Don't!" Stefan eyed the murder in Damon's eyes. " Don't what!, rip her vocal cords out, trust me I doubt anybody would miss the constant yammering from her… hell they might even give a medal" Damon spoke so coyly and the sad thing was he actually believed what he was saying. _

_"You can't, honestly believe that do you" Stefan asked shaking his head readying to down his drink, Damon stanched it._

_"No, no, … bad boy Stefan, your seventeen you're not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages" Damon swallowed the drink for him._

_

* * *

_

_This smile spreads across Damon's face as he watched her, walk back to the table Bonnie didn't know it but the way her hips sexily moved with every step ;always through him for a loop she made his head spin, Damon found that he always had to calm himself before he got near her._

_"You got room for one more?" Damon took a seat alongside Bonnie, before any no's can be handed out._

_Stefan and Elena sat at the bar stools talking intensely every so often Matt and Caroline would look back to see how smoothly their conversation was going, while Damon and Bonnie seemed completely and utterly fixated on each other to notice anything else around them funny thing was they were acting like two people in love and they didn't even know it._

_"Poor Stefan and Elena, I hope they can work things out." Caroline took Matt's hand she honestly wanted that for them and for herself. mainly because matt still had a soft spot for Elena she was his first everything and that made her a big time insecure mess about the two having problems. _

_"yeah me too, I love you" Matt kisses Caroline who smiles warmly because she needs Matt, he shows her what it's like to be truly loved and that her love was something to be earned and not handed out to every tom,dick and harry who flashed her a smile._

_"Me too" Caroline smiled looking over at Bonnie and Damon who merely maintained this unspoken connection of silence and understanding it was quite beautiful noticing what was between them even if they didn't see it yet._

_"How about you two love birds… is it gonna last?" Matt asked curiously, Caroline and Matt waited anxiously for a response along with Elena and Stefan who were walking up to table just as Matt inquires the answer._

_Bonnie and Damon only looked at each other neither answering each too coward to put anything real behind what others saw, rejection is something neither wanted to feel from the other._

_

* * *

_

_John Mayer- Slow dancing in a burning room…_

_It's not a silly little moment, _

_It's not the storm before the calm, this is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love we've been working on, can't seem to hold like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

_Nobodies gonna come and save you_

_We pulled to many false alarms_

_We're going down _

_And you can see it too_

_We're going down_

_And know that we're doomed_

_My dear _

_We're slow dancing burning room….._

_Bonnie and Damon sit outside her house on the car listening to music, Damon pulls Bonnie close._

"_Tonight was pretty crazy, wasn't it" Bonnie asked elbowing Damon._

"_Yeah, that dinner sure did bring up a lot of questions ,didn't it" Damon was enquiring it more like a statement mixed with a question._

"_I guess" Bonnie shrugged nonchalant._

"_I guess, it was on everybody's mind... of whether not we're falling in love" Damon focused on her intensely trying to pick up on her sense of mind._

"_That's crazy!, you and me, falling in love" Bonnie laughed faintly avoiding his clear water blue eyes._

"_What if, I were falling in love with" Damon asked it with a vulnerability she didn't think he was capable of._

"_What do you ,want me say?" Bonnie fringed bewilderment obviously taking off guard._

"_Something, anything" Damon shrugged blinking perplexed at her for not attempting to acknowledge her feelings._

"_I've made no mistakes, about thinking that this between us is love"_

"_Well then, I must be insane, because I have and I'm actually afraid for once of truly letting myself be happy with you"_

"_This isn't love Damon!"Bonnie patted his chest sympathically._

_Bonnie sled off the hood of the car gesturing to walk away but Damon took her by the wrist tightly stopping her, he felt like he wasn't in control of his actions lifting her; Damon held Bonnie down on the hood of his mustang her legs spread perfectly has he stood in between them, the way he held her in his graze they scared each other most days fear and attraction was never more similar expect when the two of them were together…. _

"_Maybe it isn't, but we'll never know... unless we give it a try" Damon crowned his hands around her face swallowing deeply as he devoured her with his mouth._

"_Maybe, we should go inside, and finish this conversation" Bonnie smiled leading Damon to the front porch and through the front door….._

_Were going down_

_Were going down and you can see it too_

_My dear were slowing dancing burning in room…_


	7. Chapter 7

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

_**I own Nothing all characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith **_

_**Chapter- unresolved and solved **_

Damon and Bonnie were alone sitting in her kitchen on the floor unsure of how to start the unspeakable conversation about love; Damon held his hand squarely at her heart closing his eyes taking in the thundering echo in his ears; Bonnie let a soft sigh escape her lips as she rested her hand upon his delving in for the kiss straddling him.

"When will your father be back?"

"He won't be" Bonnie smiled pulling open Damon's shirt, with a devilish smile on his face.

Bonnie burned passionate kisses on his ivory neck, as Damon carried her to her bedroom,Bonnie was in full control pushing Damon down on the bed, she firmly placed herself on top of him touching her tongue to the back of his earlobe and down his neck which sent a quick shiver down his body.

Bonnie felt the tenseness of his thigh muscles which let her know she on the right track with exciting him; which didn't take much simply being with her was enough.

Her tongue went on a cruise down his chest stopping just at his bellybutton she twirled her tongue around adding soft subtle pecks, she unbuckled him quickly on her knees. Damon looked at her bedazzled amazed at how beautiful she is.

Damon placed his hand to face with his thumb at the counter of her mouth he trailed it across her lips a delicate roughness as she kissed his thumb sucking, as he quickly took her by the shoulders; Damon pulled her to him and with his vampire speed he pressed her down on the bed interlocking their hands together trailing biting kisses from her collarbone to her breast, he was careful not to draw blood, no matter how badly he wanted too.

Strange thing was Bonnie had this unfaltering feeling that she wanted to feel his fangs dragging into her skin, Damon and Bonnie were quickly out of every stitch of clothing that prevented them from exploring each other vastly.

Damon held her behind as she arched her position to fit him perfectly, it always blew his mind how moist she gets every single time he thrust into her deeply; but slowly and with every stroke he managed to get a little further inside her, every stroke felt like a lightning bolt hitting her from the inside out. which only causes her to grip tighter to his forearm as he's putting kisses on her shoulder blades moaning pleasantly siren.

Damon catches her mouth with his, their tongues felt like a tingled web of burning fire, a heated uncontrolled passion is what is was.

Damon growls unable to control the monster within pounding into her; he takes a handful of her hair making a clearing of her exquisite caramel neck. " I wanna taste you, I need to taste you" Damon pants heavily not breaking his stride of sinking deeper and deeper into the fresh young witch who was so lost in the overwhelming rapture of Damon's brisk yet energetic thrusts with his vigor cock.

"Please, I want you too" Bonnie pleaded as she put her free hand in his messy hair coaching him to her neck, and for a moment there's nothing ; but then there's this stringing, aching rush of pain she braces herself into the pain while Damon holds tightly to her.

Bonnie thinks that this was a crazy idea but she trust him, and she lets this happen Damon exhaled letting her blood toil around in this mouth every fiber of his being was heighten beyond belief, he swiftly laid her flat on her back once again entering her delicate center staring in those marvelous green pearls that flickered a hazel brown if you paid close enough attention.

The intimate stares boring into each other was electrifying, Damon saw that she was close to exploding and did just that, labored breathes came from each as Damon laid on her he didn't have the strength or the will to move.

"Are you all right?" Damon enquired concerned like. "I'm fine" Bonnie smiled trying to catch her breath caressing Damon's shoulder blades. he had finally rolled off her.

Damon held the beautiful witch in his grip, and he finally had an epiphany what they just did wasn't purely just sex, for him he made love to her; he'd made love to her for the second time now in the past century in a half.

* * *

Bonnie, falls asleep in the middle of Damon preparing to ask her the big question if she loves him?

And he considers whether he'll answer her trustfully or at all even.

He thinks maybe she purposely went to sleep on him to avoid the inevitable question of love and where they stood in the mix of things only tomorrow knows the answers for sure.

But for now all he needs is to be this close to her, did she know that this was all he needed would she want him the same; were the thoughts that wouldn't allow him to sleep completely peaceful tonight.

Bonnie hurries Damon out of bedroom window , before her father makes his way into to check on her, the day drags on and Damon doesn't make his way over to her house, and she doesn't go over to the Salvatore Residence either, but Bonnie does have one visitor.

* * *

"Do you love him?" Caroline laid on the bed with Bonnie who stared at the ceiling. "I'll tell you, that I've never been in love before but I think… I don't know with Damon" Bonnie scoffed and smiled.

" it's weird, because I know all the reasons why I shouldn't like him or be with him for that matter...yet I can't help but wanna be near him, it's something about him he's surprised me" Bonnie turned to Caroline who merely smiled warmly at her.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked as Caroline pulled her into hug. "Because it seems to me, that you are in love, finally" Caroline pulled back. "Although, I wouldn't wish Damon on anyone" Caroline had this way of telling it as is. "Whoa!, I'm not in love with Damon… That's propitious" Bonnie forced a vague laugh.

"You know Bonnie, denial- is not just a river in Egypt "

"shut-up!" Bonnie playfully pushes Caroline who laughs laying back down on the bed. "So, are you gonna tell Damon?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders smiling.

* * *

Stefan and Elena sit in her room finally ready to put it all out there; the seeping problems in there epic love story, things get said yelling is done.

And much is finally let out, Elena feels that she might have had unwarranted feelings for Damon and that Stefan was unsure of his feelings for Katherine.

Stefan reassures Elena that she was always it, and he asks if he is enough or would she rather have Damon still wrapped around her finger.

Elena kisses Stefan, proceeding to make love to her beloved boyfriend, who was in need of loving, so for now he'll let the fact that she doesn't answer go.

* * *

Bonnie see's Damon sitting in his favorite spot having a drink, Bonnie takes the spot next to him in front of the fireplace.

"Would you, like a drink?" Damon offers her his drink. Bonnie obliges him sipping it coyly like bourbon wasn't the nastiest thing she ever tasted. Damon smiles amused. "So, what brings you by?" he takes his drink back unwilling to let her suffer for him. "I needed, to see you" Bonnie sighs averting her gaze from.

Damon senses that maybe he doesn't want here this; so kisses her to keep her quite. " Don't say it, I rather not know" Bonnie sees this fear hiding behind his baby blues, Bonnie get's on her knees in front Damon pulling him into a hug she whispers those sweet magical words to him. "Olive Juice" Damon scoffs joining her on the floor….


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J .Smith**_

_**Chapter- the beginning of happy**_

Damon's hands are sweaty and he can't think straight the tightness in his chest threats to drop him to his knees, being nervous had long eluded him; pacing back and forth across the room in his boxer briefs, as he watched her amazed. and in utter awe of the young witch, he loved her and it shook him to realize how much, she was an unexpected surprise in his life, a mutual hatred that turned into a world wind love of sorts, the little witch challenged him, she broke his will and he loved it, before Bonnie, Damon never thought the day would come when Katherine wouldn't mean shit to him, and coming to terms with the fact that Elena was just a substitute for a someone who never truly would or could love him… for the first time, here was someone who loved him despite every reason to not , and he couldn't believe it .

Sitting at the edge of the Bed Damon shakes Bonnie from her much needed slumber, quickly and very annoyingly.

Bonnie opens her eyes slightly annoyed lifting up; she flips the lamp on searching the room. Damon opens his mouth before she starts to question him.

"_Just listen; I'm a bastard most days I know this… yet you see something worth it …you see me" _Damon stops because he hates that he feels these things and what he hates even more, is that he wants to purge them all to her.

Bonnie crawls up behind him; wrapping her arms around his chest. "_What's this about_?" Damon looks on her, through the mirror holding her arms on his chest.

"_I've never been chosen_, _and I can't believe that am even gonna say this…but this scares me! what I've allowed myself to feel for you, so fuck it! I have to say it, I love you, am in love with and I wanna stay in love with forever" _Damon holds his breath as his insides churn watching her facial expression in the mirror awaiting her response.

Bonnie's feels sucker punched from his confession, the sincerity and conviction of his words baffle her; because she never expected he'd be the first to say it and really say the actual words, to put it all out there, Damon guarded his feelings just like she did but not this night.

Bonnie had wanted for so long to yell it from the top of her lungs that she loved Damon "_fucking_" Salvatore, but the thought of saying it out loud forced her into silence. And to her surprise Damon goes and makes this speech and he just makes it okay for her to do what she's been wanting to for so long.

"_Well...now I feel uncomfortable" _Damon throws on that sarcasm gesturing to stand but Bonnie, holds on to him tightly gazing at those pale blue crystals through the mirror, exhaling heavily. "_I love you too_, _and I'm so scared because I don't wanna get hurt" _Bonnie rested her chin on his shoulder blade.

Damon smiles pleased. "I have, no intention of hurting you_" _Damon kisses her knuckles slightly_. "Oh God!"_

Bonnie, chuckles shaking her head. "_What_?" Damon asked fascinated by her sudden chuckles.

"_We sound, oddly like one of those cookie cutter couples_" Bonnie laughs at Damon's Broods his brow. "Oh_, I totally Stefan'ed this conversation up" _Bonnie nods in agreement_._ "_I kind of_-" Damon throws his finger up. "_If you say... you liked it, so help me_" Bonnie smiles at his childish demeanor. "_No, I much prefer, the sarcastic, Dark humored Damon" _Bonnie says kissing down his back. Damon turns Marveling in her beauty before pulling her down underneath him.

"_So, does this officially make me your boyfriend?_" Damon kisses her neck. "_Umm, I'll tell you later" _Bonnie pulls the sheet over their heads.

_**I hope you enjoyed it Thanks for Reviewing and to everyone who took the time to read it…. And Much appreciation to you all.**_


End file.
